Love And Death A Naruto Tale
by Neko-Hyuuga
Summary: OneShot; NaruXSasu. What happens when Sasuke dies...what would happen to our loved blond?


_Don't know why I wanna do this...just..wanted to I guess...small fluff..._

----NaruXSasu----

The blond haired boy would never smile. Why would he..when his love was taken away? It's been almost two months since Sasuke had been killed by his brother, Itachi. Naruto wasted no time in killing the talented Uchiha. But...it didn't help. He killed Itachi for no good reason...just because...he killed Sasuke. Was he bad because of this? Of killing Uchiha Itachi because he took his only true friend and love away from him? The boy shook his head lightly. No. He thought it was a good idea, and it was. Now, no one would have to put up with the Uchiha anymore...but...since he had killed the last living Uchiha, the clan had died when Itachi died.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto stood up. Since that day...the day that Sasuke died...Naruto wouldn't go out of his room...other then killing the person who did this to him. And since he did, he didn't need to show his face anymore. He didn't even go to Sasuke's funeral. Why? He was on his bed...the bed that Sasuke and himself shared...threw the years of laughter and misery...and he cried. He cried..and cried. He didn't want people to see him cry. He felt weak when they saw him. Though, he knew no one would say anything...when it was Sasuke's funeral. But...he was scared. Yes, scared. He was scared if he saw Sasuke...laying there...dead...that he would just want to take him life. He didn't just..just love him...Naruto lived for his lover. Call him selfish...for not thinking about the others...and only thinking about himself. He was sick of it. He didn't want to think about the others. He wanted to stay in his state. In self pitty.

"Naruto. I know your in there!" boomed a voice. It was coming outside of his door. Naruto looked at the door, thinking of it. It was that time again. Tsunade and Sakura...and sometimes Hinata and Ino would come to his apartment that he and Sasuke shared...and try to get him out. But, alast, he wouldn't allow it. He was fine. Or...that is what he thought. In his world, he was fine. But...in the real world..he wasn't.

Naruto was sick. He didn't eat for days...or even weeks. The only reason why he's alive...is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune doesn't need food to live, even though Naruto did. Somehow, the great fox demon made sure he had the nutriment for him to stay alive. If the foolish fox would of just gave up. He and Naruto both knew he couldn't get out of the boy's body...and yet, he wanted to live. He was more human then he thought he was, Kyuubi that is.

But, even with Kyuubi's effort, he couldn't help him mentally or his appearance.

The once blue..shining eyes..were now dead looking..and no live were in them. The once...happy boy...was dead. Even since Sasuke had died...he couldn't be the same...he didn't want to be the same.

Even though..he knew Sasuke wanted him to move on...he couldn't. When Naruto told someone he loved them...he meant it. That means, living life alone when they past...it was what he was going to do.

"NARUTO! THATS IT! I'M PISSED! I'M TIRED OF YOU SULKING!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR DAMN ASS!" The same voice boomed. Naruto, once more, looked at the door. He sighed. He was going to need a new door...once Tsunade was done with it. With a loud crashing sound, the door was gone within seconds.

Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, and the Jiraiya was there, standing by the door. They all looked at the young blond, and gasped. When they say their favorite blond..looking so weak...and so...pathetic...it crushed their hearts. Instead of kicking his ass, Tsuande sighed softly.

"Naruto...? Why..? Why are you doing this to yourself...?"

Naruto turned to the group, his eyes seemly..getting duller and duller by the passing minute. Smiling almost sadly, Naruto gave a care-free shrug.

"Who knows Baa-Chan?" He said, his voice crackling like an angry fire. The girls flinched by the sound of his voice.

"Naruto. As Hokage, I order you to get out of this damned house!" Tsuande growled out. Naruto looked down for a moment, then looked back up.

"You, the Hokage, only have the right to tell me what to do as a Ninja." At this, he threw his headband down on the ground, "I'm no ninja now, Baa-Chan. Just..leave me alone."

Everyone seemed to watch the headband. Only Tsunade looked at the boy, her eyes almost in tears.

"As Hokage...I here by de-rank you Naruto. You are no ninja now. And if you want to live life...like this," Her hand seemed to show off his apartment, "Then...you may." With that, she walked out...making her lovely robes flare slightly. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all walked away...tears in their eyes.

Only Kakashi and Jiraiya was there...looking at the boy with sad eyes. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya , who nodded. Kakashi shook his head as he left the house.

"So, brat, why did you do that?" The elder man said, sitting next to the dead-looking Naruto. He said nothing for a while.

"You know...Sasuke wouldn't of wanted you to be like this. Just think about what he would say if he saw his lover acting...like him." he grumbled. This, made Naruto smile somewhat. The older man leaned back, his eyes closed.

"You don't need to move on, Naruto. But...you need to come back...into the real world that is. Everyone...when I came, anyways, seemed...dead, yaw know? Walking like ghost and stuff? I swear, I never thought I would see this lovely place turn into a ghost town. Not to mention, Tsunade! Oh god.." The man rubbed his forehead, catching Naruto's eye..he looked at the elder man, "She was the deadest...I mean, she was all pale...crying...cursing herself...bleh...I didn't like it one bit..." He mumbled. Then, he stood to leave. "If you do anything...go and see that lover of yours...I bet he misses you." And...he was gone. Leaving

Naruto sad...and thinking...

----NaruXSasu----

Later...that night, Naruto dressed in all black...the same outfit when he went to the third hokaga's funeral...and went to the place...

Naruto had one lone red rose in his hand. He smiled sadly at it...shaking his head. Taking all of his pride...he reached it. Sasuke's tombstone.

'_Uchiha Sasuke...the last of the pure Uchiha. A great friend...and lover. He will be missed...forever and for always ._'

Those bittersweet words...made him cry. ' forever and for always ' was what Sasuke would always tell him...he would hold Naruto in his strong arms..and whisper it. That alone made Naruto cry more. He bent down and placed the red rose on his tombstone, and smiled sadly.

"Sasuke...I...I love you...don't...fo..forget that...alright...? You...know more then anyone...that I love you...and always will." Naruto smiled sadly, at the stone...more tears trailed down his cheek. Naruto, then, turned his back...and started to go home.

But...he didn't notice...a lone spirit...sitting on the tombstone and picked up the red rose. The spirit smiled...and shook his head slightly. He looked up at the sky.

"Forever and...for always...dope..." He said softly, as he started to float into the sky...he dropped the rose...that was now blue...and with the sweet tears of both boys on it.

----NaruXSasu----

_...What can I say...? Nothing to say really...I..hope you liked it...-turns and cries- T.T!_


End file.
